This invention relates to batteries formed from electric cells of the kind for use with a liquid anode, and a liquid cathode, and having a solid electrolyte of tubular or the like form with a closed end, and a current collecting means, such batteries being hereinafter referred to as "the kind described". One such cell is described in our copending patent application Ser. No. 556,500 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,959.